The object of the invention is a sampling apparatus in a continuous industrial process for taking a sample of the substance to be monitored, such as a pulp or fluid, the sampling apparatus being placed adjacent to the substance to be monitored, such as on the wall of the pulp tank or liquid tube, and the sampling apparatus including a sample chamber equipped with a cover and a filter for taking the sample from the substance to be monitored through the filter to the sample chamber.
In continuous industrial processes, for example, in the paper industry in processing paper pulp, it is necessary in order to control the process to take samples at different stages of the process. Different sampling apparatuses and sampling methods have been developed for this purpose. The simplest way of taking a sample in a continuous process is to install a tap, for example, in the pulp tank or a tube connected to it When a sample is needed the tap is turned on. After the sample has been taken the tap is turned off.
However, the known sampling apparatuses have disadvantages. For example, a sample cannot be taken of a thick pulp using a tap, because the pulp dogs the tap. Neither do filters located in conjunction with the tap eliminate these problems, because then the filters easily get clogged.